


I don't wanna be your friend,I want to kiss your neck

by sarilovesramen



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Avocados at Law, BAMF Dinah Madani, BAMF Karen Page, Bi Matt, Blow Jobs, Dinah Madani is an angel, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Hurt Frank Castle, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Ray Nadeem is an angel, Religious Guilt, Slow Burn, Smoking, bi frank castle, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarilovesramen/pseuds/sarilovesramen
Summary: *Under editing*"You know the one thing that you just can't see? You know you're one bad day away from being me."Frank goes to find out how much is true about the rumors of Daredevil crossing the line.After a particularly bad fight, he decides to take the Devil back home and ask some questions. Hell, they both need someone to talk to, after all the shit they've been through.They catch up,start to work together and slowly fall in love.And when Wilson Fisk is released from prison and a mysterious man called Jigsaw starts to go after them & their friends they face their biggest enemies, back to back.





	I don't wanna be your friend,I want to kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3  
> This story is set in Daredevil season 3. If you haven't seen S3 of Marvel's Daredevil or The Punisher S1 please be aware as this might contain spoilers! I chose to ignore the happenings of The Defenders but I kept the Midland Circle accident.  
> Any critique is welcomed & I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes !  
> enjoy x

In the chill of the midnight wind, Matt senses a new person stepping onto the rooftop. He's been fighting for a long time now and he knows he is outnumbered. He still doesn't give up. Lately, he didn't care if he got hurt, he kept going. He was out for blood. He wanted revenge. As the newest member of the fight came closer Matt smiled.  
_Oh, this is going to be fun!_

  
The now so familiar smell of blood, coffee, and gunpowder hit Matt's nose as he takes down one of the armed men.

_Frank._

They haven't seen each other since that night when Matt and Elektra have fought with the Hand on that rooftop. A lot has changed since then.

For example, Frank has become a wanted man by the Homeland Security, was labeled psychopath- _again_ -, fought with Rawlins, Lewis, and Bill. He found out the truth about his family. He tried to find his home again. He became Pete Castiglione and he was trying to lay low for a while.  
But what can you do when the seemingly peaceful Devil of Hell's Kitchen goes on a suicide mission? Of course, you try and go to stop him from getting killed.  
But what Frank hadn't realized, is that Daredevil has changed too. You see after you lose the love of your life for (the second time) while a whole building collapses on you, it is understandable that you go a bit off the rails.  
So when the so far peaceful Daredevil kicked the man in front of him, without the intention to hold back, The Punisher couldn't help but stare.  
He slowly started to gather his surroundings. There was Daredevil fighting with hot fury, not holding back for the first time in his life. Around him bodies and to Frank Castle's awe, only a few of them have shown signs of breathing.  
He was confused.

  
The Daredevil he knew, would never kill.  
Unless...

  
Unless something really bad happened to him while they haven't seen each other. Frank felt curious to know what happened.  
As he was aiming his rifle to take down the remaining men, he decided to ask:  
"How many more are there Red?"  
The Devil tipped his head a bit, listening to his surroundings while Frank shot two men trying to charge at him.  
"Twelve more. Two of them have guns. The others have katanas and knives."  
He walked closer to the Devil, slowly inspecting the other man. He was bloody and bruised, and there was a knife wound on his so battered suit but he still stood tall and restless.  
Frank let his rifle hang from his shoulders and took out his handgun instead. For close fights, it was better. He stood behind Daredevil, covering his back. They both were waiting for the next attack.  
And as if they heard Daredevil, the men came flooding from the other rooftops surrounding them.  
The two vigilantes now were back-to-back. Matt was breathing heavily but he leaped into the fight.As the men came closer, Frank realized that they were the human trafficking gang that he and Micro have been trying to track down. These bastards were kidnapping young kids and women and sold them to whoever was sick enough to do business like that.  
Frank even had a permission to take 'em out "in the name of justice" as Dinah Madani has told him when he brought the issue to her. It has been like that lately. he wasn't entirely the Punisher, but he was good enough to do the dirty work. He was less reckless and he had a purpose now. He didn't want to throw it all away.  
But it seemed that his - now calmed down- thirst for revenge got into his enemy-friend vigilante. The best he could do was help him. So he did.

  
They worked together like they've been doing it forever. Matt took out two men with a well-aimed kick, while Frank shot those who had a gun. Frank couldn't help but jelped when his legs were kicked out of under him and he hit the ground heavily. A fist punched him in the nose, and for a white, blinding moment he only felt pain. But then he raised his hand to block another blow and shot the man who attacked him. As his opponent went down he charged at another man who came at him with a knife.  
He was never a fan of knives and after everything that has happened between him and Billy Russo, he couldn't help but flinch away. His enemy seemed to recognize this and he lunged at Frank. They rolled around the ground, trying to get hold of the knife. As they were punching, kicking and cursing suddenly the mobster vanished. No, not exactly vanished but he and his knife weren't holding Frank down anymore.

  
Frank looked around, confused. For the thrill of the moment, he forgot that Daredevil was there too.

The man in the red suit was breathing heavily and there was a new bruise on his jaw that was going to be deep purple by the morning. He was also pressing a protective hand onto his side. It seemed that he was bleeding badly.  
Frank got up and went over to Daredevil.  
"Let's get the hell out of here Red. It's done," he said.  
"Thank you for the help, Frank." Daredevil smiled, teeth bloody. He looked dangerous. Hell, he was dangerous.  
"But I could have handled it on my own," he said, cockily, tipping his head to the side. Frank felt his blood boil.

_Bullshit._  
" It sure as hell seemed like you were going under, for a moment pal. You were outnumbered and you are still bleeding. So unless you wanted to die here, alone, because of some fucking egoistic martyr shit, shut up."  
Frank didn't know why he was so angry. after all, that was what he would have done too. They always worked alone. But still, he gets angry, because this isn't like _his_ Daredevil at all.

This man in front of him was an angry suicidal mess. And he was bleeding badly. Just as he was about to point out the wound on Red's side the man swayed to the side and then collapsed to the ground.  
"Just my luck" Frank sighed as he kneeled down to pick up the other man.  
They would have been a sight if anyone were up at 4 am, near the roofs. But luckily no one was watching them, and as Frank scooped up the unconscious Daredevil and started to carry him down to his car, he looked up at the morning sky.  
He had a strange feeling in his gut. Everything is going to change.


End file.
